


Missing you

by akwardcadabra



Series: Living in the Stark Tower [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curious Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endearments, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Missing, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Natasha, Realtionship Talk, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Stucky - Freeform, Team Bonding, Tenderness, Tony Being Tony, Tony Is a Good Bro, Touch-Starved, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is on a mission and Bucky misses him terribly. The other Avengers try to cheer him up. And Bucky finds out that they actually see him as friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you

“Promise to call me, Steve.” Bucky looked up at his boyfriend.  
“I will try. I don’t know, if I’ll have the time on the mission.” Steve sighed.  
“Please…” Bucky whispered. He never begged. He was a sergeant, a soldier. But he couldn’t stand not speaking to Steve for a whole week.  
“Ok, Bucky Bear. I will call you, when I find the time.” He smiled and Bucky a weak smile. Steve felt his heart ache. “Hey, Bucky. I have something for you.”  
He gave him a little CD-Player and Bucky gave him a confused look.

“This is a recorder.” Steve stated.  
“I know that.” Bucky grinned a little “But why did you give this to me?”  
“It has recording of my voice on it. Like bedtime songs or stories.”  
Buckys eyes lit up “Really? Thank you, Stevie.” He hugged his boyfriend.

Suddenly Phil came from the elevator “Captain? Hill awaits us. She asked why you’re taking so long.”  
Steve smiled “I’ll be down. One second.” He looked at Bucky.  
“Ok, Bucky bear. Don’t be sad. Ok? Talk to the others, eat properly and get some sleep, alright?”  
“I guess.” Sighed Bucky and kissed Steve “I’ll miss you, s-so much.”  
“Me too, Bucky. But I need to go.”  
Bucky hugged him tigther “G-good bye, Stevie. I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Bucky bear. See you.” He kissed Buckys head and made it’s way to the door, while Bucky was trying to smile at him.

Sam came up behind Bucky “Hey, Bucks. Do you want to watch a film or something like that?”  
Bucky felt his eyes water and shook his head “No, not now. I’m sorry, Sam. I need to be alone for a bit. Ok?”  
“It’s ok. Just know, when you want someone to spend time with or talk to, I’m always here, Ok?”  
Bucky gave a shaky smile “Thanks, Sam. I’ll…I’ll be in my room now.”  
He held the recorder to his chest and went upstairs to his and Steves room.

~~~

This evening, at dinner, everyone was waiting for Barnes.  
Natasha sighed “Should I asked him to come down?”  
Thor nodded “Please, I’m hungry.”

Thus, Natasha went upstairs and ended up knocking on Buckys door.  
“Barnes? Are you in there? We are waiting for you to join us at dinner.”  
She heard a rough voice saying “I’ll be down in five.” From the inside and left him be.  
“We’re happy to have you with us, downstairs.”  
She left and soon after Bucky ventures into the kitchen.

One could clearly see, he had been crying. His eyes were red and his cheeks puffy, but no one said a thing.  
Sam gestured to the seat between him and Bruce “Sit down, Buck.”  
Bucky tried to give him a small smile and sat down.

Everyone started eating. Bucky, however, just sadly poked his noodles with his fork, supporting the weigh of his head with his hand.  
Bruce sighed and put a hand on his shoulder “Don’t you wanna eat something, James? Are you not hungry?”  
Bucky looked at Bruce “I don’t have appetite.”  
Bruce smiled a little “Come on. You told Steve you’d eat.”  
Buckys eyes filled with tears “But I don’t want to…”  
“We know you miss him, Buck.” Sam said “You can always count on us to cheer you up.”  
Bucky sniffed a little “Really?”

He didn’t expect them to help him. He didn’t even knew them for as long as everyone else knew each other and assumed they were just being polite. Were they is friends?  
Tony smiled “Yeah. We’re friends. Friends help each other.”  
Bruce looked at the soldier “Now: Eat.”  
Bucky sighed in defeat and started eating his food.

~~~

The next day, Bucky came downstairs and started to prepare breakfast. It was really early and most of the other Avengers were still asleep.  
Bucky started to make some Bacon and scrambled eggs, as suddenly Thor appeared behind him and smiled.  
“You making breakfast?”  
Bucky winced a little and turned around “What?” He shook his head “I mean… Yes, I am. You want some?”  
Thor nodded “It is only 7:30 am. Why are you awake?”  
“I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep.”  
Thor gave him a small smile “Well. Then we can eat together, unless the others decide to join us now.”

And, as if on cue, others started to come in, one by one.  
Banner came inside, looking fresh and ready, after taking a shower, and was wearing decent clothes, already. “Morning. James made breakfast? Thanks.”  
Other than Tony, who came inside wearing a tank top and boxer. He mumbled a quick “Morning. Thanks.” And sat down, starting to pour himself coffee.  
He was followed by Pepper, who was wearing a long white pencil skirt and a blouse, looking about ready to start the day “Morning, everyone.” She greeted everyone with a smile and then looked at her boyfriend “Tony, sit properly. And eat something.”  
Tony grumbled and started to eat

Bucky couldn’t help but smile a little. Even though he hated Steve's absence, maybe it had something good to it. He could maybe get to know the other Avengers and befriend with them. He was friends with Sam and Natasha already and knew Clint fairly good, but the others were just kind of room mates, he sometimes talked to.  
But they were being so nice to him, maybe he should just try to make friends.

He looked at the four others, sitting at the desk and put down another pot of coffee and smiled “I made some coffee. I’ll be making more bacon and scrambled eggs. Anyone want some toast?”  
Tony shook his head groggily, but Pepper elbowed his side “Be a little bis polite, at least!” She smiled at Bucky “I would like a little more toast. Thank you.”  
Bucky nodded and put some more toasts into the toaster.

Then Sam came in, wearing full running wear, looking exhausted. Bucky concluded, he just got back from running and gave him a glass of orange juice.  
“Thanks, Bucks. You look better today.” He smiled.  
“I feel a bit better. Thanks to you, guys.” He looked at Sam “I made breakfast.”

Suddenly Loki came in, followed by Clint, both wearing their sleep wear, but Clint looking far more tired than Loki.  
Right after Clint, Natasha came in, in shorts and a shirt. “Morning.” She greeted and sat down. 

As everyone was there, Bucky sat down, too and started to eat, as well.  
Sam looked at Bucky “Are you going to join my in the gym later?”  
Bucky gave a little nod “Sure, why not.”  
Sam smiled “Great.”

~~~

It was about 3 pm, as Sam and Bucky started training. They did a few sessions on the rowing machine and then went to the boxing backs, as suddenly Bucky's phone rang.  
“Who is it?” asked Sam, while wrapping the bandages around his hands.  
Bucky smiled brightly “It’s Steve!”  
He quickly picked it up “Hey, Stevie! How are you doing? Do you miss me, as bad as I miss you?”  
“I miss you so much, Bucky. But I’m doing pretty good. The mission is going by smoothly. Maybe I can come home earlier.”  
“Really?” Bucky couldn’t suppress a smile “That’s awesome! Oh. I miss you so much. Stevie. So damn much.”  
“I miss you, too. Bucky.”  
“Let me hear your voice for a bit, Stevie.”  
“Well. Today. You won’t believe, I-“  
Suddenly Bucky heard people talking in the distance and Steve saying “Ok, I get it.”

Then Bucky heard Steve talking to him again “Bucky, I’m so sorry, my Boo Bear, but I gotta go. It’s important.”  
“Wait. Steve I-“  
“Bye Bucky. I love you so much. I’ll call you back.”  
“Wait. I love you, too. I-“ he heard a beep-tone on the other line “miss you so much…”

Sam looked worriedly at Bucky “Are you alright, Bucky?”  
Bucky looked at him, tears in his eyes “He hung up on me. He had to go.”  
Then he stepped to the boxing sack and started beating it angrily.  
“Did you bandage your hands?”  
Bucky nodded, teeth gritted and tears running down his face. He started to punch even harder.

Sam was getting more and more worried, as he watched Bucky punch the sack until the chain keeping it up on the ceiling, started to break from said ceiling.

Bucky punched harder and harder. He knew it wasn’t Steve's fault. But he was so mad. He missed his boyfriend so much, but he didn’t even get to talk to him for at least five minutes. He gave one last punch, and the the boxing sack fell to the ground, Bucky stepping back a little, before reaching for a new one.

This was the point, when Sam decided to step in, putting an arm around Bucky's shoulders “Calm down, Bucky. Please, he will call you back ok?”  
Bucky broke down, sobbing, hugging Sam “I just miss him so much. I am probably totally overreacting, but I just wanna be with Steve right now.”  
Sam hugged him tightly “I understand. You aren’t overreacting. This is,after all, the first time you are separated for this long. But me and the others are there for you.”  
Bucky looked up “Really?”  
Sam smiled “Cross my heart and swear.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Do you wanna continue training?”  
Bucky nodded “Yes, let’s go run some laps.”  
Sam nodded “Yes, let’s. And if you wanna talk to someone, just ask them.”  
“I will try.”

~~~

'He was falling. Steve was falling. How did this happen? A minute ago he was the one hanging from the side of the train, but somehow Steve took his place. 

He tried to reach for his love, but he just couldn’t move. Steve was screaming his name and he tried to call out for Steve, looking for any sign of life.

The next he knew, he was standing in the snow, watching as the HYDRA agents took Steve away. He yelled for Steve, but no one heard him. He tried to hit them, kick them, choke them. Anything that would help Steve, but to no avail. He just couldn’t move. And suddenly he couldn’t even make a sound anymore, no matter how loud he screamed, it was all silent. And dark.'

Natasha woke up, as she heard Bucky's screams, from her room, which was next to him.  
It took her a second to progress what was going on, but then she heard him scream out for Steve and quickly sat up.

Clint, who was sleeping next to her, looked up “Nat? What is it?”  
“Don’t you hear? Barnes is screaming.”  
Clint closed his eyes “If you want, you can look after him.”  
Natasha thought for a second and decided to maybe wait a little to see if he had calmed down.

As the screaming stopped, she closed her eyes, hoping he was alright. That, however, only lasted for a minute, before he heard Bucky crying out for Steve and sobbing loudly and quickly she jumped up.  
“I’m going to look for him.”  
She quickly went out of her room and to Bucky's room.

Inside, she saw Bucky sitting on the bed, hugging his legs and crying.  
She spoke up “Bucky? Are you ok?”  
He peered at her, trough his arms “Nat?”  
“What’s wrong, Bucky?”  
“I had a nightmare… About-“  
Natasha silenced him “Wait, let me join you over there.”

She sat down next to him and looked at him “You wanna talk about it?”  
Bucky nodded and told her about his nightmare. She just hugged him tightly.  
“It’s ok, Buck. You’re with us. You’re safe. Steve’s safe. We’re all safe.”  
Bucky nodded quickly and hugged her back “Natasha?”  
“Yes?” She smiled.  
“Will you sleep here tonight?”  
“I don’t know, if-“  
“Please. Just tonight.”  
“Ok, Bucky. Whatever helps you.”

They laid back down and Natasha hugged him again.  
She smiled “Calm down and sleep now, ok?”  
“I will try… But normally, I can’t sleep again for quite some time. It got better, when Steve and I started to sleep in one bed…”  
Natasha smiled and reached for the recorder “Listen to Steve's voice and imagine it is his arms that are holding you right now, ok?”

Bucky nodded and started the recording.  
Natasha saw him smiling, as Steve started to tell a story about a Christmas they spend together, when they were still in Brooklyn.  
She could, however, not feel what Bucky was feeling. His heart flutter and his chest becoming lighter. He felt butterflies in his stomach, when he listened to Steve talk.

And soon, maybe on hour later, he was fast asleep again and Natasha decided it was the best to stay with him this night.

~~~

It was the forth day, since Steve had left, a Friday. On Monday he’d be back.  
Sam laughed and called it a good reason for Bucky to like a Monday.

Bucky had been a little bit more talkative the whole day, making breakfast for the rest of the Avengers, went out to run with Sam and helped Pepper do some paperwork.

Now it was movie evening, like every Friday.  
The movie this time, was picked out by Tony. It was “Grave Encounters”.

Everyone was thrilled to see a horror movie, since they haven’t done it in quite a while. Tony was actually hoping for Pepper to get scared and cling to him, but instead he freaked out by the first jump-scare scene, even though it was just a door slamming shut by itself.

Bruce was reading on his mobile it the background, not entirely that interested. Natasha was very interested, however, but her and Loki kept telling the people to do something else and more reasonable.

Sam was being kind of annoyed by their comments, but focused on the movie. Wincing now and then, he made it trough it without a mayor scare.  
Thor was eating popcorn and watching fascinated. 

Bucky was getting a little scared, wishing Steve was there to hold him. He looked to Clint, who was sitting beside him and inched a little closer.  
Clint noticed this immediately and gave him a questioning look.  
The other male looked away and murmured “Can we... uh... cuddle?”  
This was all it took for Clint to open his arms and pull Bucky into a tight hug.

“You comfortable?” he smiled and Bucky nodded, burying his face at his shoulder.  
“Is someone scared?” mocked Sam from the other couch and Bucky blushed.  
“N-no, I’m not. I just don’t like watching horror movies without Stevie.”  
Clint rubbed his shoulder a little “It’s alright. You’re save now, ok?”  
Bucky nodded and it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

~~~

The next day, Saturday, Tony was working in his lab, at around 11 pm.  
He looked at the clock “Jarvis? Is Pepper already asleep?”  
“Yes, sir. Ms Potts is sleeping. Do you need me to wake her?”  
“No. I just wanted to make sure she gets enough sleep.”  
“Maybe you should get enough sleep, too, sir.”  
“Nah, I’m fine.” He continued his work.

Suddenly his door flew open and he spun around in his chair.  
In the doorway stood a desperate looking Bucky Barnes, who was slightly crying, holding something metal looking to his chest.

“What happened, Bucks?” Tony stood up “Are you injured?”  
Bucky shoved the metal thing to Tonys chest, making the man look confused.  
“This is a CD-recorder?”  
“I think it’s broken… Help me, Tony. I need Steve's voice to fall asleep.”  
Tony gave him a quick smile “Of course, kid. Take a seat over there.”  
He gestured to a little couch, full off metal pieces “Dummy, clean up the couch for Bucky. Ok?”  
The robot did as told and Tony sat down at his desk, shoving, what he was currently working on, to the side and focused on the CD-recorder.

Bucky was now sitting in the background “You think you can fix it?” He was at the verge of tears. He couldn’t get any sleep without hearing Steve's voice, but he could not call him either, since Steve was probably already asleep.

Tony gave a chuckle “I once found a new element. I build super suits and robots. I also kind of did a renewal to the thing in my chest. I think I can fix a recorder.”  
Bucky gave a weak smile “Thank you, Tony.”  
“Always, kid.” He tried to get a conversation going, since Bucky was sitting in the back so akwardly. “You nearly did it. Only two more night and you’ll have your Stevie back. Right?”  
Bucky nodded “Yes… I really miss him… he promised to call me… But he didn’t…”  
Tony smiled “He’s probably busy. And I’m sure he wants to talk to you, just as bad as you want to talk to him.”  
“You think?”  
“No. I’m sure. Now smile a little. I got it fixed.”  
He pressed play and had to suppress a chuckle, as Steve started to sing a lullaby.

Bucky smiled and got up to hug Tony “Thank you so much.”  
“You really need this to fall asleep?”  
Bucky looked away “Yes… I need Steve to fall asleep. He protects me from Hydra.”  
“But they can’t get you anymore.”  
“But if they do, Steve could protect me. Not now, however, because now I’m all alone.”  
Tony smiled at him “How about we sleep in the living room, together. I’ll be there, so you won’t be alone, ok?”  
Bucky looked up “You’d really do this for me?”  
“of course. We’re friends, right?”  
“Yeah, right.”

So it was settled. They went into the living room and spend the night on the couch.  
They talked about almost everything. From movies, to Steve's and Bucky's relationship, to Tony's suits, to the plans they had for the weekend.  
Tony grinned "Well?"  
"Well?" Bucky repeated, questioningly.  
"Who's the top?"  
"You mean-"  
"Yes, in bed." He grinned even more, waiting for an answer.  
Seeing that there was no way Tony would stop, Bucky answered "Well... Most of the time it's Steve." He blushed.  
"You like to be submissive?" Tony inched his face closer to the light and Bucky saw his expression, the interested look.  
"I... kind of do... Steve is always so gentle... I like that..." Bucky blushed.  
"So you have vanilla sex? No kinky stuff?" He looked at Bucky, intensely, "You two have no kinks?"  
Bucky rolled his eyes and laughed, throwing a pillow at Tony "I will not talk about Steve's and my sex life with you!"  
Tony laughed "So you do?"  
A glare from Bucky, made Tony shut up "Ok! Ok!" He threw his hands up, laughing "I'll stop!"

Natasha walked in on them "What are you guys doing here?" She smiled.  
Bucky looked up "Having some kind of pyjama party and Tony asks questions about my relationship with Steve."  
Natasha settled on the carpet, grabbed a blanket and a pillow and smiled "I'll join. So what are you asking about?" She looked at Tony.  
"Their sex life." He saw Natasha glare at him, in a mixture of annoyance and fun "I stopped! I wanted to ask PG-13 rated questions."

She smiled "I'll start. Who snuggles up to who?"  
"I snuggle up to Steve, why?"  
"Aw. How cute." Smiled Natasha.  
Tony went on "I GOT A GOOD ONE!" he exclaimed "Do you guys have a favourite song? Your song?"  
Bucky shook his head "Not really. Once on a date we danced to a song by Rascal Flatts. I think it was called 'Bless the broken Road'."  
Natasha smiled "Kind of fits you two."  
The brunet smiled "If you say so."

Suddenly Clint came running down the stairs and everyone winced a little "What the hell?!" Tony exclaimed.  
"Can you stop screaming, Tony?! Some of us are sleeping! And where's Na-" He saw his girlfriend "Why do you always leave to spend time with Bucky?"  
She laughed "Cause he misses Steve and I'm his friend and they were having a little slumber party, so I joined. Come on, Clint. Grab a pillow and join me on the carpet."  
He did. And they talked, until all the talking, while the recorder in the background lulled Bucky into a quite easy sleep.

~~~

“You need to concentrate more, Barnes!” Fury yelled.  
It was the next day and after a mission, in which Bucky failed to shoot the bad guy, which lead to a series of complications, Fury way angry. It ended well, though, which left Bucky quite confused to why Fury would even yell at him like that.

“But, Sir. It didn’t end badly.”  
“It was unnecessary complicated, due to your lack of concentration!”  
“I’m sorry. I was feeling a little under the weather.”  
“it is because Rogers is gone, isn’t it?!”  
“Could be…” Bucky murmured, but Fury heard him.

“Barnes, you can’t base your abilities on the amount of cuddling you receive from Rogers the previous night!”  
“I’m sorry, Sir. But-“  
“No! Don’t talk back to me! You were being-“

“Hey!” Both their head snapped around to see Loki, standing in the hallway.  
“Why are you talking down to Bucky like that?”  
“Haven’t you seen his careless behaviour on the mission?!”  
“Well, he made a mistake! So what? The world hasn’t ended! And the mission was a success, wasn’t it?! There were some complications, so what?!”  
“He wasn't concentrated, because Rogers is not here!”  
“He misses him! It is the first time they’ve been separated for this long!”  
“This isn’t a reason to act so unprofessional!”  
“Well, but instead of being so unfriendly to him, you could try to understand his feelings! It hasn’t been an easy comeback for Bucky! He is scared that Hydra might find him and doesn’t get that much sleep! Steve helps him, however! So instead of being so mean to him, next time you should try to use your brain and think about who of us to separate and who to better not!”

Fury looked at Loki angrily, but the black haired man glared back. Then Fury looked at Bucky, who was looking rather confused and guilty and sighed.  
“I’m sorry, Barnes. I overreacted a little. I will think about this next time I plan the missions. Now get yourself cleaned up, you two!” He left.

Bucky turned to Loki again “Thank you for stepping up for me. That was really brave. Fury can be quite intimidating.”  
“I know, but I’m fine. I just couldn’t stand seeing him being such a dick to you.”  
Bucky smiled “Anyways, I will go take a shower.”  
Loki smiled “Me, too. Maybe we can do something together later. You know, distract you?” Bucky nodded “Good idea.”  
Then they both wen to their bathrooms and under the shower.

~~~

It was the next day, Monday, when Steve finally came back home.  
Bucky had been waiting in the living room the whole afternoon and finally the door opened and Steve walked in, his bags in his hands.

Bucky quickly jumped up and hugged him “Stevie! I missed you so much!”  
Steve smiled “I missed you, too. But please let go. I need to take a shower and change first, please.”  
Bucky pouted and backed away “Not even a little bit cuddling?”  
“Not until I get ready.”  
“How long?”  
“Maybe one or two hours. Give or take.”  
“That long? But Stevie.”  
“No ‘buts’, Bucky. Let me pass.”

Suddenly someone appeared in the entrance way “Steve, you should really consider cuddling Bucky. He really missed you.”  
“Hey, Thor. But no. I need to get ready.”

Sam, who was sitting in the kitchen heard them and shouted “JUST CUDDLE HIM, STEVE! SERIOUSLY!!”  
“HELLO, SAM! BUT AT LEAST I NEED TO UNPACK!” Steve yelled back.

Natasha was standing at the stairs “Why are you all yelling?”  
Clint came out of the bathroom, next to the living room. “Steve doesn’t wanna cuddle Bucky! And they try to convince him to!”  
Natasha sighed “Steve, you’re going to cuddle with your boyfriend now. He really missed you a lot. Go to your room and freaking cuddle!”  
Steve sighed “Fine.” He smiled and picked Bucky up bridal style “Come on now, sweetheart. I’m going to cuddle you and shower you with love.”  
Buckys eyes filled with tears and he smiled brightly “I like that idea”

So they went up to their room and Steve gently laid him down on the bed.  
Bucky, however, decided otherwise and sat back up, climbing into Steves lap and kissed him softly.  
Steve took the lead and started to make out with Bucky, what surprised the man at first, but didn't bother him all that much.  
"Bucky Bear, I love you so much."  
Bucky smiled "I love you, too."  


He smiled, as Bucky yawned “I suppose you didn’t sleep well?”  
“Not at all.” He yawned.  
“It’s already 11 pm. We should really sleep, Bucky.”  
“Ok. Only if you pet my hair.”

Steve chuckled and started to run his fingers through his boyfriends hair, humming softly. Bucky closed his eyes.  
“Hey, Stevie? How about we bath together?”  
“Tomorrow. We’ll spend the whole day together, tomorrow. Alright?" Steve smiled.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, sweetheart. But now, you need to sleep." He kissed Buckys head.  
"Can you talk to me, Stevie? Tell me a story or something? I missed your voice and it makes me feel safe."  
"Of course, Bucky. What story would you like to hear?"  
"Can you tell me... about what you were planing on doing tomorrow? All the romantic things?" he yawned again.  
Even though Steve doubted that Bucky would actually need talking to fall asleep, seeing how tired he was, he agreed.

"Well, I was thinking about a nice breakfast together. I could feed you some strawberries, too. Would you like that?"  
He heard an incoherent noise coming from his boyfriend, which he was sure was consent. He continued.  
"And then we will take a long romantic bath. After that, we could watch some movies or go out for a walk in the park."  
He chuckled "I don't know, yet. But what I know is that tomorrow evening, we will go out to eat at a fancy restaurant. And later we can cuddle all through the night, watching stars, listening to the noises of the city and of course keep each other warm. Until we fall asleep in each others arms."

Steve looked down at Bucky, seeing how he'd fallen asleep. His lips were a little parted to breath, but tugged up into a small smile, which Steve found to be absolutely adorable.  
His head against Steves chest, listening to the other mans heartbeat, Bucky spend this night having the most peaceful sleep he had for weeks.

Steve was also sleeping much better now, which his Bucky in his arms, who was breathing so quietly and evenly, smiling so adorable.  
And he was happy again. He knew Bucky was happy, now that Steve was back. And with this thought in mind, Steve fell asleep, smiling at finally being back home.


End file.
